


Nightmares

by YeetMeAwaaay



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, References to Depression, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetMeAwaaay/pseuds/YeetMeAwaaay
Summary: Shizuo has a nightmare that leaves him shaken up. Tom comforts him.





	Nightmares

A boy stood alone in a grassy field with a mangled stop sign in his hand. He was about 13 years old and had brown hair to match his brown eyes. Around the boy were bloody and beaten bodies. He wasn't sure if they were dead or not but they didn't seem to be getting up any time soon.

The boy's hands started to tremble so he dropped the sign. His vision became blurry as he looked down at his bloody hands. He thought to himself that the blood wasn't his before two fat tears fell into the palms of his hands. He collapsed to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest and hid is face between him. A silent sob escaped his trembling lips as he cried into his knees.

Suddenly, the boy was overcome with dizziness. He grabbed at his hair and squeezed his eyes shut to suppress the nausea that came with it. A few seconds later the dizziness and nausea subsided and the boy hesitantly opened his eyes.

He was in a dull looking living room with an old TV sitting on top of a table a few feet away from the couch he sat on. Instantly recognizing the plain room as the living room in his childhood home, the boy tried to stand up from his spot on the couch but soon realized he couldn't. It was as if he was paralyzed, only being able to move his head.

As the boy's breath sped up he realized there were now the figures of two adults in front of him who he recognized as his mother and father. He tried to speak up but realized he made no sounds. That's when he looked up to their angry faces and saw their lips moving as if they were yelling at him. His stomach dropped. Even though he couldn't hear them he knew what they were saying since he had heard it oh so many times before.

"What's wrong with you!?"

_I don't know._

"You almost killed those kids!"

_I didn't mean to._

"You need to control yourself!"

_I can't._

The boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked down to his lap. He knew he disappointed his parents. He knew he was just a burden to them. But their yelling never changed him, nothing could.

"Why can't you just be normal!?" His mother shrieked.

Like the straw that broke the camel's back, tears instantly started to pour out of his eyes. He couldn't stand that word, it's what he's always desperately wanted to be but only moved farther away from as he aged.

The boy's surroundings changed again without his knowledge since he was currently focused on his internal rant of self-hatred. Eventually, though, he noticed he was sitting in a completely black room. He couldn't even see his hands if he moved them right in front of his face it was so dark.

Tears only spilled out of his eyes faster.

The room represented how he'd felt his whole life. Alone, blinded, and afraid. He had no doubt that that's how the rest of his life would feel as well.

However, a random spec of light came into the boy's vision. It took him by surprise. He wondered what it could be. Was it death? Was it some kind of escape? The boy couldn't care less, he just wanted to escape the darkness.

He shakily stood up and ran to the light, stumbling along the way. Once he got closer though, he felt something pulling him back. He couldn't see what it was but he was determined to reach the light.

Eventually, he trudged over to the light which had now taken the shape of a hand with rings on the index and middle finger.

Hope swelled in the now blond boy's chest as he grasped the hand which grasped back.

Suddenly, Shizuo was yanked from his nightmare with a gasp. He was laying on his bed in his studio apartment with a t-shirt and his underwear on. He had been sweating some (either from the summer heat or from his dream) and had tears rolling down his face.

"Shizuo?" A concerned voice called his name from the other side of the bed.

The blond looked over and saw his old friend, current boss, and new lover all in one sitting up on the bed in a shirt and shorts, holding his hand with concern swelling in his eyes.

Shizuo quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Tom before shoving his face into his chest.

Taken aback by the sudden hug, Tom put his arms around Shizuo and gently stroked his back shaking. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The usually strong man continued to shake and cry softly into the smaller man's chest. A minute or so later he pulled away from him and rubbed at his eyes and sniffled before speaking up quietly in a hoarse voice from crying so much. "Sorry."

Tom sighed softly and replied in a soothing sort of way. "It's okay. Did you have that nightmare again?"

Shizuo stayed silent but slowly nodded as he slowly gained back his composure.

"Okay, it's over now at least and you should go back to sleep. We have work in the morning." Tom spoke with calm still in his voice. He knew Shizuo had been having some sort of bad dream for the past few weeks which he always woke up crying from. He had offered to talk about it with the blond before but he always refused his offer.

Tom sighed quietly. It wasn't like he expected any different answer from him, though. Shizuo was an extremely private person after all.

Shizuo nodded and slowly laid back down with his back facing Tom. He closed his eyes, hoping the dream wouldn't come back.

Tom laid down as well and stared at the back of the blond's head for a moment before scooting closer to him and laying an arm across him. He grabbed his hand and felt Shizuo grab back which caused him to smile slightly. "'Night." He said quietly before closing his eyes.

Shizuo whispered a reply of goodnight before squeezing Tom's hand slightly harder before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
